It is widely known that the ergothioneine has a high antioxidant action and exhibits functions such as aging prevention by taking the ergothioneine in a human body. It is known that the laying hen which gave and raised the feed which blended various components will lay the hen's egg which exerts characteristic efficacy.
About the feed and the raising method of the hen, and the hen's egg obtained by them, Patent reference 1 discloses the feed of the laying hen that lays the egg containing DHA component, the feeding method for giving and feeding the feed to the hen and the hen's egg containing the DHA component. In the Patent reference 1, the feed is added a mixture obtained by mixing 5-200 copies of oils produced by extracting a seed of a perilla and a strained lees of the perilla, the total amount of the mixed feed is 1000 copies. The Patent reference 1 is intended to obtain the hen's egg containing the DHA component by paying attention to the point that the DHA lowers a serum cholesterol value, the DHA is to reduce the onset of diseases of the cardiovascular system, to promote the development of brain and nerve tissue. The DHA which is useful material is made to contain in the hen's egg here.
Patent reference 2 discloses the feed for the hen containing a palm oil for obtaining the hen's egg for a cake or bread dough creation. In the Patent reference 2, the feed contains the palm oil for including 0.1-0.2 part by weight of palm oil components, for 100 parts by weight of materials which comprise a corn component, a protein component which comprises fish meal, soybean meal and corn gluten, a fat and oil component which comprises lard and soybean oil, a calcium component which comprises calcium carbonate and an oystershell, a phosphorus component of calcium phosphate, a vitamin, and a mineral. The Patent reference 2 is intended to obtain the hen's egg having the unique character, like the protein of an egg white is rich in foamability by feeding the hen to the feed. Here, as for creating the bread and cake rises baked softly, the inclusion of the palm oil component in eggs. Although it is known widely that excessive active oxygen of human being's inside of the body will have an adverse effect on a human body in recent years, the egg in the Patent references 1 and 2 mentioned above do not include an antioxidant.
In the feed for the fish which contains a Flammulina velutipes extract, a culture method of the fish and the fish cultivated by the culture method, Patent reference 3 discloses the feed for the fish containing the Flammulina velutipes extract, the culture method, and the fish cultivated by the culture method or its processed goods. This invention is intended to obtain the culture method and the feed for the fish which can obtain the fish to which discoloration of the color of fish meat, especially the color of dark-flesh does not take place easily at the time of circulation or preservation without processing fresh fish meat. The food for the fish in this invention uses the Flammulina velutipes extract. Here, although the discoloration prevention effect of the fish meat had been acquired by adding the Flammulina velutipes extract in the feed of the fish, since there were few antioxidants of the Flammulina velutipes origin included in the fish meat, many antioxidants were not able to be taken in for the fish meat on a human body as edible. Since many components which are not suitable for edible with the ergothioneine are contained in the waste culture medium after the production of the edible mushroom, the ergothioneine for edible was not able to be generated from the waste culture medium after the production of the edible mushroom.